Peril of Hope
by Reppa
Summary: Now edited into easier to read formats, enjoy! ^^ Oh, and depending on request, I may add on. Takeru is having one heck of a week! (YAOI:Taikeru)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I own Mitch. Anyway, this may very well be the first Taikeru, Taichi and Takeru as a couple...I hope so, because it's fun to be the one to do a certain thing first.  


  
Peril of Hope Part 1 

by Reppa  


Tai's POV

  
"Hey, Tai!" I looked up from my lunch tray to see Koushiro and Yamato coming up to me, so I made friendly and waved to them. Koushiro seemed in good enough a mood but Yamato was down right miffed. 

"What happened to you? Get into an argument?" I laughed, patting his shoulder. But he grumbled and scowled in an angry voice, "Daisuke wants to be difficult. He claims he'll sick his sister on me if I don't hear him out." 

"'Hear him out?' What's he got to say?" I ask in amusement. 

"He wants to show Yamato he can sing better than him, then Yamato had to be a butt-head and tell him that he sang worse than you." Koushiro explained, shaking his head in exasperation. 

"And you added that insult to his list of things you've done to piss him off. That sounds almost as bad as the time when he caught you with that picture of him, you know, the one where he was getting out of the bathtub and had this much towel covering his ass." I laughed, with my pointer finger and my thumb, at most, two inches apart. 

Yamato glared at me, "I got that picture from Iori, go bother him!" 

Koushiro and I looked at each other in surprise, then at him. But we didn't say anything. Well, I didn't as I got up to dump my lunch tray. Bright personnel they have at this school, I noted to myself since I had to walk all the way across the lunch room just to get rid of some stinking trash. As I threw away my garbage and begun back towards the others, I heard a little something that bothered me a lot. 

"Leave me alone...now!" 

"What's the matter, blondie? Are you telling me all those jokes I've heard about blondes ain't true? Come 'ere!" 

"No! Go away!" 

When I followed the source of the noise, which I'd been hearing through an open window, I found some red-haired jerk had backed Takeru against the wall and was harassing him. 

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?!" Takeru snapped, trying his best to control his temper. 

"Well, let me see, none of it!" the red-head retorted, suddenly grabbing Takeru's shoulders and viciously pinning the blonde against the wall. 

"Hey, a thug with wit! Why don't you leave Takeru alone!" I ordered, folding my arms angrily. But the red-head obviously wasn't easy too scare. 

"Yeah? Or what?" he added, then, as if to see if I'd do anything, he backhanded Takeru across the face. I just didn't think the guy was expecting to see the bottom of my shoe make contact with his face. And it was pretty funny when he went sprawling afterwards. Takeru, seeing this as his chance to get away from the bully, ran past me and hid behind my back, his hands resting on my shoulders. While I glared him down, the red-head shakily got to his feet and bolted like the coward he was. 

After we watched him make a yellow-bellied retreat, I turned around to face Takeru. For some reason, I reached up and lightly touched Takeru's reddened cheek, my brow furrowed, "You okay?" 

Takeru nodded, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks, "Thanks, Tai." 

"Who was that anyway?" I asked, ignoring a sudden urge I had deep inside. 

Takeru sighed, looking comically exasperated, "That was Mitch...he overheard me telling a friend that I...that I'm..." 

"Gay?" I supplied with a shrug. The younger boy looked flushed and gulped nervously, but I shook my head, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. A lot of the others are too, at the most, everyone's at least bisexual. Why do you think Yamato had that picture of Daisuke?" 

He blinked in surprise, "What picture?" I rubbed the back of my neck in laughter, "Ah, I think you'll have to ask your brother on that one!" Takeru closed his eyes and smiled in amusement as he laughed along with me. "Why are you all the way down here anyway?"

"Daisuke wanted to see Yama." Takeru explained, shrugging just slightly.

"Oh boy…" That didn't sound good.  


*

  
"Where's Tai?" Koushiro asked, turning to Yamato. 

The older boy shrugged, sipping at his soda, "I dunno, I'm just worried about how Daisuke's going to kill me. Think it'll be slow and painful or fast and easy?" 

"I won't kill you yet, but I will thrash your eardrums!" came a voice from behind him, before he felt headphones put on his head and taping them there. The blonde hurriedly turned around, waving his arms frantically, "Daisuke!" 

"Aaahhhhhh!!!!!!" the purple-haired boy screamed into the microphone, screaming until his face turned almost as purple as his hair. Koushiro watched, bemused. Then looked up at the younger boy after Yamato collapsed onto the floor, "Was that really necessary?" 

Daisuke beamed happily after he caught his breath, "Of course."

"Who was screaming like it was the end of the world?" I inquired, returning to the table with Takeru next to me. The young blond blinked down in concern at his brother but Daisuke just waved it off, "Oh don't mind him, he got his just deserts. Just leave him there."

Koushirou just gave out an exasperated sigh as he shook his head and I rolled me eyes. That was just like Daisuke. Oh well. I'm just glad I'm not Yamato.  
  
(Don't ask me about the ending, I was bored.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own them, yadda yadda yadda. Anyway, I got so much feedback on the first part, I immediately started the second. About the school thing, the younger kids are supposed to be in elementary in the original and I guess that the older kids should be in middle school. The middle school I went to was right next to the elementary, soooo...that may have gotten a few people confused. -_-; Okay, now, we're in Tai's noggin...again.  


  
Peril of Hope Part 2 

by Reppa  


  
Boy, my parents flipped when Hikari-chan and I asked if some of the others could spend the night. They said some didn't quite explain eight kids, so they told us to narrow it down to four. No problem. Miyako...cuz she'd kill me. Yamato...cuz Daisuke'd kill me and him if he wasn't there. Daisuke...he'd kill everyone if it were someone else. And Takeru because Hikari said so. Though I wasn't too sure about that last choice and it wasn't concerning Hikari. It concerned me...and that weird urge I had Monday when I'd helped Takeru with that Mitch guy. It had felt a little stronger when I had touched his cheek. 

My thoughts persisted until I heard Tailmon from the living room. "Daisuke sometimes acts more like a cat than I do," she murmured, making trails with Patamon and Chibimon into Hikari's room. 

"You mean he's always more of a cat than you, he scratches!" Patamon chirped back, settling himself on the dresser. 

"How so? I scratch." 

"Yeah, but you don't attack people just because of something they said." Chibimon pointed out, watching his human give Yamato a tongue lashing for the ages from the safety of the bedroom doorway. 

Tailmon tapped her chin for a minute, wiggled her whispers, then nodded, "You've got a point." 

I laughed to myself as I made my way into the living where the others were. Then I snickered at Yamato, no one could give a verbal whipping like Daisuke could, though Miyako could do pretty well herself. My eyes wandered about the room till they rested on Takeru. Scratching my chin thoughtfully, I quietly scooted over to him and whispered into his ear, "You okay? You look beat." 

He blinked for a minute, then looked at me. His face was a little flushed and his eyes were partially closed. To me, he looked tired. "I'm okay," he replied, rubbing his eyes, "I just stayed up late last night." 

"Why?" 

"I...wasn't feeling well." 

Liar. Liar, liar, pants on fire. If you weren't feeling well, your mom wouldn't have let you come. "You know you don't have to lie to me," I pointed out, hurt because he would. 

Takeru looked a little surprised, then looked even more when I pulled him into my room and shut the door, "What's the real reason you stayed up last night?" He looked ready to fall asleep, but he shook his head before sitting on the bed. 

"Well...it was Mitch again. He harrassed me yesterday and kept calling last night. There." 

"Oh, the smartass bully! I remember him! Sir harrass-alot!" I said to myself and watched as Takeru tried to suppress his laughter. "What you should do is sick Daisuke on him, he'll scare him straight," I began, then to myself, "little wonder that he hasn't done that to Yamato yet." 

"You know, my brother said Daisuke couldn't scare him for the world." 

"Oh really?" I demanded, then I poked my head out the door and shouted to Daisuke, "Daisuke, Yamato said you couldn't scare anyone worth shit!" 

There was a sudden ruckus and Takeru and I began laughing uncontrollably as Daisuke chased the blonde rock star up and down the apartment, up and over furniture, and in and out of several rooms. All the while, Yamato cursed me out while the younger boy was hot on his heels and spitting his own curses at the older boy. It was way too amusing! 

When I started to turn back into the room I was surprised to see Takeru leaning against the door frame right next to me, looking even sleepier than before, probably from all that laughing. 

"Ya know," I began, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him over to the bed, "maybe you should get a few z's. It wouldn't hurt." 

"What?" he whined, looking surprised, then he shook his head, "No I don't. I'm fine." 

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." 

"That was old," he pointed out, rubbing his eyes as if that'd keep him awake. But I knew the more I tried to get him to lay down, the less he struggled until he relaxed after I successfully pinned his arms down. After I let myself stare at him for a moment, that urge came back but much stronger. So, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He made a funny little noise, a muffled 'mmph', but other than that, he didn't seem very bothered by the kiss. 

Actually, he actively kissed back and I had to admit, it was pretty nice. But I didn't want any of the others to see, especially Yamato and Hikari. So I pulled back, and I saw Takeru was kinda disappointed. But it seemed like he understood why, because he didn't say a word and promptly curled up to take those recommended winks of sleep. I took that as my cue to leave. After I had left the room and gently shut the door, I crossed my arms, "He's a sly little thing sometimes."  
  
End 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Digimon characters, they own me. 

****

Peril of Hope Part 3  
by Reppa 

Tai's POV  
  
I sat up in my bed, which I had to share with Yamato. Daisuke and Takeru shared the fold out couch and Miyako shared the bed with Hikari. They were all still asleep except for Daisuke, who came padding into the room with his arms folded.  
  
"Good, I was wondering when one of you would wake up." he whispered haughtily, "Now git! I need to torment Yama some more for that comment last night."  
  
I sighed as I shook my head, "Well, can you be quiet about it? The others are still asleep." I climbed out of the bed as Daisuke shifted impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now move it! Out!" he replied, shoving me out of the room. I huff as I straighten out my night shirt and headed for the kitchen. As I made my way down the hall, towards the kitchen, I paused when I saw Takeru soundly snoozing in the blankets. He was curled up into a ball with his knees against his chest. He seemed so sweet and innocent like that, but I knew Takeru wasn't all sugar, spice, and everything nice.  
  
I paused, then silently came over to the side of the bed and put one hand on Takeru's shoulder. But just as I did so, there came a blood-curdling scream and a very loud thud followed, causing Takeru to jerk away abruptly.  
  
"Huh...wha?" he looked around in surprise, then saw me looking around the corner, "What was that?"  
  
"I think that was your brother, I thought I told Daisuke to keep the torture volume down."  
  
"Oh, was that all?" he sighed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, while Yamato came bolting into the room and literally threw himself over the bed and hid under it. Takeru looked up at me in exasperation, "What are we going to do with them?"  
  
"Either we send Yamato to boot camp or we send Daisuke to a Christian school." I answered looking at him in exasperation, "But boot camp would kill poor Yama and Dai would be damned by the teachers the minute he steps in."  
  
Takeru nodded with a sigh as he looked at his older brother under the bed, then sat up sighing, "You're a big baby."  
  
"Silence!" the older blonde hissed in response, he was watching me the same way Miko did whenever she hid under a bed, "And don't you dare squeal, Yagami."  
  
I smiled down at him, "You do enough of that for both of us."  
  
He sneered at me before going silent as Daisuke rounded the corner, "Where is he?"  
  
My smile broadened as I looked at Takeru, who was suppressing laughter. I had to purse my lip to keep from snickering. He smiled, in that oh so innocent and charming way, at the other boy and pointed under the bed, "He's under there."  
  
As Yamato scowled 'traitor', he slowly edged out from under the bed, "Now, Daisuke, can we talk about this? I didn't mean what I said. You're quite frightening, you're very scary. Okay?"  
  
Daisuke 'hmm'ed for a minute, but smiled evilly, "Alright, Yama, I won't kill you. You just won't get any."  
  
"Now that's not fair!"  
  
"Well, I might change my mind, if you help me with something." he smiled and grabbed Yamato's arm. While smiling at Takeru and me in the most unsettling way, he dragged the blonde rock star with him into the kitchen. I looked down at the younger Ishida who looked back up at me.  
  
"I'm worried now." I mumbled, very worried about the boy's smile just then.  
  
"I'm just going to pretend I didn't see him smile at us the way he did."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Dai, what are you thinking?!?" came the exclamation from the kitchen, which was rewarded with a sharp 'shhhh.' Yamato shook his head in disbelief, not quite believing a word he heard, "How are you so sure about that? This isn't something I'm used to hearing."  
  
"Aw," Daisuke laughed, grabbing his boyfriend's arm, "I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
"You saw what with your own eyes?"  
  
"I saw Taichi kiss Takeru! That's what!" the young goggle boy snickered happily, covering his mouth as he did so. He had honestly seen everything that had gone on between the two yesterday and the day before. "I'm all too serious about this. We need to get them together!"  
  
"Huh?! How are we going to do that?"  
  
Daisuke smiled mischievously, "I know just the thing!"

End  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Digimon characters, they own me. 

****

Peril of Hope Part 4  
by Reppa 

Tai's POV  
  
Don't sweat dude, don't show them your fear, they feed on it! We were all up now and sitting at the kitchen table. I sat by Takeru across from Yamato and his scheming little demon spawn boyfriend, and Miyako sat at the head across from Hikari.  
  
No sudden movement, just sit calmly. I sucked on my lower lip, watching Dai smile evilly at Takeru and me like we were fresh meat on the butcher's block. My heart was pounding insanely, and I swear I'm gonna go nuts if he doesn't stop. _You evil, evil harpy! What are you thinking?  
  
_Dai's smile broadened slightly, as if he was reading my thoughts and I tensed. Whatever he's thinking about, it's not going to end well...  
  
Suddenly Hikari stood up and smiled at Miyako, her gaze flicking over to the two of us before returning to her jogress partner, "Why don't we walk over to the store and get some donuts for breakfast."  
  
Miyako's eyes lit up like stars, "Okay!!"  
  
My eyes widened as they walked to the door and I ran after them. "You're leaving me alone with them?!" I hissed at them, as they were leaving.  
  
"Don't be silly, they won't bite...well, Dai might, so just be nice to him." the purple haired girl laughed, closing the door behind her.  
  
They must all be conspiring against me or something!! I mentally scream, gulping in fear before jumping as a hand rested itself on my shoulder.  
  
"What's up with you?" Yamato inquired, grinning, "You're acting like something's up!"  
  
I shrug nervously, struggling to relax. For all I knew, Yama was probably in on it too, there's some really disturbing gleam in his eyes. "Oh, ah, Tai..." he began, smiling broadly, "I need my jacket, and since you're right next to the closet, could you get it for me. I have to head to practice."  
  
We had exited the hallway to the front door and I was now standing by the closet door. "Yeah, sure." I replied, opening the door and looking in. I frowned as I looked the small room up and down, noticing the all of the boxes on the floor had been removed. Suddenly, my face nearly collided with the innermost wall before everything went black.  
  
The bastards! They locked me in! I guess Takeru was in on it t-. I couldn't quite finish that statement, whether physically or mentally, because someone was shoved in with me.  
  
"Hey!" was the person reply before they slapped me across the face, "Don't put your hands there!"  
  
"TK?" I exclaimed in shock, baffled he was in here as well, "Why are you in here?!"  
  
I couldn't quite see anything, but I could see just enough since I'm able to make out Takeru's flabergasted face. "Dai grabbed me and shoved me in here!" he replied, then blinked up at me, "Wait, why are you in here?"  
  
"Your brother shoved me in here. This was a set up."  
  
"Hohoho!" came the laugh from outside the door.  
  
"Dai, don't ever laugh like that again! It's creepy as hell!" That was Yamato.  
  
"Hey! You always like it in the bedroom so don't gimme that!"  
  
I groaned, how could it get worse? Dai's laughing maniacally and I'm stuck in here with Takeru pressed into my chest.  
  
There came a rappa tat tat at the door followed by Dai's voice, "Are you two making out yet?"  
  
"They've only been in there for two minutes, be patient."  
  
My jaw went slack, the hell?! "Wha-what?!?"  
  
"Well, the other night, I saw you giving Takeru a nighty-nighty kiss. Plus you two have a way of staring at each other in the cutest ways!" Dai laughed from the other side of the door, "So I figured, that seeing as how you're awfully dense, we had to find a painfully enlightening way to get you two together!"  
  
"Uh..." I began, not sure what to say but I was pretty sure my face was beet red, "I don't...that's not it! Ya got it wrong!"  
  
"Dude! And you're saying that when Takeru's right there? I'd knee you."  
  
"You would."  
  
"How about I knee you instead?"  
  
All went silent on the other side of the door until footsteps were heard going past the door. "Whoa! Where are you going?!"  
  
"It's obvious you need a long while, so Yama and me are gonna go play on your bed."  
  
"You little harpy!" I roar, unable to do much else since I was cramped in with the younger Ishida,  
I sigh as I hear Dai 'hohoho' from my bedroom. I sighed again in exasperation as I looked down at my temporary cell mate.  
  
He just looked back up at me with those big blue eyes of his, "You guys have a nice closet."  
  
"Ehhh...thanks." I laugh, nervously rubbing the back of my neck, " So now what do you do?"  
  
We stood there for a long while, I was leaning against the wall while Takeru leaned against me. We couldn't fall asleep since we were stuck on our feet and there wasn't much else to do. Suddenly, my eyes widened as I felt the younger boy rub against me. "Uh..w-what're you doing?!" I asked in shock, turning redder than before.  
  
"I dunno, it feels nice." he replied, rubbing up against me a little harder and I found myself grabbing his waist, "Why? You don't like it?"  
  
"Ah..it's not like that." I replied, unconsciouly sliding my hands up his shirt and stroking his soft skin with my fingers. He smiled, while I started kissing his neck and stroking his body with my hands.  
  
Before anything else, the door was wrenched open and I winced as the light hit my eyes. "I thought I heard Take-chan making some interesting noises in here!" Dai cackled, pointing at us after swinging the door open.  
Yamato grinned nervously with Miyako and Hikari on either side of him.  
  
Both Takeru and I felt like zoo specimens or something with them staring at us and smiling. "Alright, alright, do you mind? We're in the middle of something!" I demanded, reaching over and shutting the door again. Some people just don't respect privacy anymore!  
  
  
End  



End file.
